With increased emphasis on the need for privacy and data protection, laws will be coming into effect as to fixing the periods of time that companies, institutions and governments may retain personal information. Since it is very easy for a false declaration to be made that such time-sensitive information files have been deleted, there is a need for a system that can reliably demonstrate or prove that the information in a stored information file is no longer available and has been destroyed.